Phone Wallpaper
by Chisa Isti
Summary: Setiap pagi, setiap hari. Kita selalu duduk bersebelahan tetapi tidak ada kata yang terucap. Kau selalu sibuk dengan handphone-mu. Hal apa yang ada di handphone-mu sampai-sampai kau selalu menolak memandangku dan lebih suka memandangi layar handphone-mu?


Genre: AU High School, Romance  
Pairing: Delic x Hibiya  
Summary: Setiap pagi, setiap hari. Kita selalu duduk bersebelahan tetapi tidak ada kata yang terucap. Kau selalu sibuk dengan handphone-mu. Hal apa yang ada di handphone-mu sampai-sampai kau selalu menolak memandangku dan lebih suka memandangi layar handphone-mu?  
Disclaimer: Durarara! (c) Ryohgo Narita.  
Note: Disini aku make nama keluarga karena budaya negara Jepang yang memanggil nama seseorang memakai nama keluarga kalo belum akrab sekali. Dan karena nama keluarganya Heiwajima dan Orihara, silahkan kalau mau membayangkan mereka Shizuo ama Izaya~ :3

* * *

[Hibiya's POV]  
Jam 08.00 pagi. Seperti biasa, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte yang berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter dari rumahku. Pagi itu angin berhembus lumayan dingin. Sambil mendekapkan tanganku di depan dada, aku berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghangatkan badanku. Setelah berbelok di pertigaan kecil sebelum jalan raya, halte sudah terlihat di depan mataku. Di halte itu ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan seragam yang sama denganku, duduk dengan kaki kiri yang diletakkan di atas kaki kanannya. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya berkutat dengan handphone. Pemandangan yang sangat familiar bagiku setiap kali berbelok setelah pertigaan. Selalu saja begitu setiap pagi.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Memperhatikan arus lalu lintas sebelum menyeberang menuju halte di seberang jalan. Terlihat dia sedikit kaget saat aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebangku dengannya. Dia menatapku sekilas, lalu buru-buru kembali memandangi handphone di tangannya. Lima menit berlangsung, kami hanya diam dan dia terus bermain dengan handphone-nya. Meski jarak duduk kami 2 meter, tapi aku bisa melihat senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia memandangi layar handphone-nya. Mungkin dia baru saja membaca pesan yang lucu dari temannya, atau pacarnya. Entahlah. Yang jelas itu membuatku sedikit jengkel.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Tapi sejujurnya, senyuman itu membuat mukaku sedikit panas. Mungkin mukaku memerah saat ini. Tepat setelah itu, bis yang biasa membawa kami ke sekolah datang dan berhenti tepat di depan kami. Secara hampir bersamaan, kami berdiri dan berjalan memasukin bis. Tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam bis itu. Aku memilih duduk di tempat duduk nomor 3 dari belakang. Dan seperti biasa, dia duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, masih bermain dengan handphone-nya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan dia lagi dan memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu dia. Namanya Heiwajima Delic, kelas 2-C, _ace_ klub sepak bola di sekolah kami. Tapi kami tak pernah saling sapa ataupun mengobrol meskipun kami berasal dari kompleks perumahan yang sama. Itu karena dia adalah senpai-ku dan juga bisa dibilang termasuk orang-orang yang populer di sekolahku. Aku juga baru beberapa bulan menjadi tetangganya. Setahuku, jarak rumah kami hanya satu blok saja. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk menyapanya ataupun mengajaknya ngobrol. Memang benar kalau aku suka padanya, tapi aku tidak mau dianggap sok akrab olehnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk diam, mengaguminya dari kejauhan. Toh, sepertinya dia juga tidak tertarik padaku.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, bis berhenti di halte dekat sekolah kami. Aku berdiri dan siap-siap untuk turun. Kupandangi sejenak dia masih bermain dengan handphone-nya. Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari handphone-nya. Setelah turun dari bis, aku berjalan dari halte menuju ke sekolah. Untungnya jarak halte dengan pintu gerbang sekolah tidaklah jauh. Bisa kulihat, pohon-pohon momiji yang ditanam di halaman sekolah sudah merontokkan daun-daunnya. Aku berhenti sejenak saat ada sebuah daun yang jatuh tepat di kepalaku. Kuambil daun itu dan kumainkan dengan jari-jariku. Kulihat beberapa siswa berjalan mendahuluiku, dan kalau kuperhatikan, banyak dari mereka yang tidak sendiri. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat dia sudah tidak sendirian. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata, melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Heiwajima dan menyeretnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mendahuluiku yang masih berdiri terdiam. Sayup-sayup aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Lepasin aku, Shinra!" Kulihat Heiwajima berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda berkacamata itu, yang aku tahu bernama Kishitani Shinra, dari pundaknya. Terlihat sekali dia cukup jengkel dengan tingkah temannya itu. Tapi Kishitani tampaknya tidak memperdulikan Heiwajima yang terus meronta, malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya dan menggeret Heiwajima menuju area sekolah.

"Hari ini dingin, Delic. Aku tidak mendapatkan kehangatan pelukan Celty pagi ini. Peluk aku sampai kelas..." Saat obrolan mereka makin lama makin rendah volumenya, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga harus berjalan mengikuti mereka memasuki area sekolah.

"Hibiya-kun!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara saat aku berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam, teman satu klubku di klub seni, memasuki kelasku kemudian menghampiri bangkuku.

"Ya, ada apa, Erika-san?" jawabku.

"Kata Yagiri-sensei, semua anggota klub disuruh untuk berkumpul di ruangan klub habis bel pulang sekolah."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi. Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kelas. Erika mengikutiku dan berjalan di sampingku. "Setauku, hari ini nggak ada kegiatan klub kan?"

Erika mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak tau, katanya sih mau rapat."

"Oh, mungkin masalah pameran. Kemarin sebelum pulang Yagiri-sensei memberitahuku kalau bakalan ada pameran seni khusus SMA yang akan diadakan di pusat kota."

"Ehh, pameran lagi?" ucap Erika, sedikit kaget dan kecewa.

"Ya, memang kenapa, Erika-san?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Hibiya-kun. Tahun lalu, aku sampai terserang flu gara-gara kecapekan saat harus menyelesaikan empat buah lukisan dalam satu minggu. Dan kau tahu, tiga hari menjelang pameran, Yagiri-sensei berubah menjadi setan. Semua anak-anak klub sangat ketakutan saat itu."

Aku terkekeh sedikit mendengar cerita dari Erika. Erika adalah senpaiku di klub seni. Dia juga perempuan yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Orangnya ramah dan baik hati. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah kakak perempuanku di sekolah.

"Bukankah Yagiri-sensei tiap harinya memang seperti setan?"

Kali ini Erika yang terkekeh, menepuk pelan pundakku. "Pastikan Yagiri-sensei tidak mendengar perkataanmu itu. Kalau dia tahu kau berkata itu, pasti dia akan menjadikanmu patung di pameran nanti."

"Tapi kau setuju kan?"

"Benar juga sih. Dia memang mengerikan. Ah, pokoknya jangan lupa, Hibiya-kun, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Oke, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku."

Pagi itu awalnya sama seperti biasanya. Tapi saat di berhenti di halte ketiga sebelum halte pinggir sekolah, ada seseorang yang naik ke dalam bis dan menghampiri tempatku duduk. Aku yang terlalu sibuk memandangi keluar jendela, tidak menyadari kedatangannya sampai dia memanggil namaku.

"Hibiya-kun?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku langsung tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilku.

"Ah, Dotachin." Dotachin atau Kadota Kyouhei, seorang pemuda yang cukup jangkung dan berambut hitam. Dia adalah senpaiku yang juga merupakan kekasihnya Erika. Erika beberapa kali membawanya ke ruangan klub seni sehingga aku cukup akrab dengannya. Erika selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dotachin. Awalnya aku ragu memanggilnya Dotachin (karena aku saat itu belum tahu nama lengkapnya). Tapi karena aku keceplosan memanggilnya Dotachin-san dan terdengar aneh, akhirnya dia memperbolehkanku memanggilnya Dotachin. Dia juga merupakan anggota klub sepak bola, tapi setahuku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Heiwajima.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Tumben naik bis, sepedamu kemana, Dotachin?" tanyaku memulai obrolan.

Dotachin meringis kemudian menjawab. "Bannya bocor"

Kami mengobrol banyak sepanjang perjalanan. Banyak dari cerita darinya yang membuatku tertawa. Terkadang dia juga mengacak-acak rambutku saat aku menceritakan peristiwa ceroboh yang Erika lakukan saat di ruangan klub. Aku terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Dotachin sehingga tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang sedang meremas-remas handphone-nya di bangku paling belakang di dalam bis itu.

Sore itu, aku sedang menyelesaikan lukisanku ketika angin bertiup cukup kencang. Udara dingin yang memasuki ruangan klub membuatku merinding. Aku meletakkan kuasku dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Aku tidak jadi menutup jendela ketika aku melihat anak-anak klub sepak bola sedang latihan di lapangan. Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengamati mereka. Berharap menemukan Heiwajima di antara mereka.

Dan yah, memang tidak sulit untuk menemukan Heiwajima. Rambut pirangnya selalu terlihat menyilaukan saat terkena pancaran sinar matahari. Kudengar rambut aslinya berwarna cokelat. Dan pernah sekali teman perempuan yang sekelas denganku menunjukkan fotonya saat berambut cokelat. Dia terlihat lucu. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatnya dengan rambut pirangnya. Kuakui, dia menjadi lebih tampan dengan rambut pirangnya. Aku sering melihat Heiwajima latihan dari ruang klubku. Klub seni selalu selesai tiga puluh menit sebelum klub sepak bola. Jadi aku bisa memandanginya latihan dari jendela ruang klub selama tiga puluh menit. Terkadang, Erika menemaniku menonton latihan sepak bola untuk melihat Dotachin.

Aku tersenyum melihat dia berlari kesana kemari sambil sesekali berteriak. Hingga saat Dotachin mendekatinya, berusaha merebut bola dari Heiwajima, ada hal yang tidak biasa terjadi. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, bahwa Heiwajima menyikut perut Dotachin. Aku yakin cukup keras, karena sampai membuat Dotachin jatuh dan merintih kesakitan. Guru pembimbing mereka langsung menghampiri Dotachin dan memarahi Heiwajima. Heiwajima hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dia meminta maaf.

Beberapa anak membantu Dotachin berjalan dan menempatkannya di bangku pinggir lapangan. Heiwajima masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kulihat dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi tempatku berdiri. Sejenak pandangan kami bertemu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan ke menuju bangku di sebelah Dotachin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku menatapnya agak kesal kemudian menutup jendela dengan lumayan kasar dan kembali menyelesaikan lukisanku.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian itu berlangsung. Dan selama tiga hari itulah aku sering telat tidur karena aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku. Dan kemarin aku juga diguyur hujan saat pulang. Hanya gerimis, jadi aku kira tak akan membuatku sakit. Tapi Aku merasa sedikit pusing saat berdiri dari bangku halte. Saat memasuki pintu masuk bis, aku merasakan pening yang amat sangat menyerangku. Membuatku keseimbanganku goyah dan hampir terjatuh. Sehingga Heiwajima, yang saat itu berada di belakangku, menangkap badanku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapku. Tapi dia terus memegangi kedua lenganku dan menuntunku berjalan hingga di bangku tempatku biasa duduk. Aku kaget saat dia juga duduk di sampingku.

"Terima ka-"

"Kamu lagi sakit ya?" belum selesai aku mengucapkan terima kasihku, dia memotong kata-kataku dan telapak tangannya menyentuh keningku.

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya masih di keningku. Aku kaget sekali saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna matanya. Dan mimik mukanya terlihat sekali sedang memperlihatkan kecemasan. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan mukaku semakin panas. Membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Sial, kenapa dia tampan sekali. Umpatku dalam hati.

"A-aku-"

"Tetap disini. Aku akan segera kembali." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat kemudi. Kuperhatikan dia berbicara dengan supir bis dan memohon sesuatu. Setelah supir bis mengangguk setuju, dia kembali duduk di sampingku.

Tak lama kemudian laju bis semakin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah klinik. Heiwajima berdiri dan memegang tanganku, mengajakku turun dari bis.

"Aku akan membawamu ke klinik." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum pintu bis terbuka.

"Eh, tapi kan-" ucapanku terpotong saat tiba-tiba pening yang amat sangat menyerangku. Membuatku pusing dan lagi-lagi Heiwajima menangkap badanku saat aku hampir terjatuh lagi. Heiwajima menuntunku turun dari bis. Aku merasa langkahku berat dan pandanganku mulai kabur. Tepat di langkah kelima saat Heiwajima menuntunku berjalan, seluruh pandanganku menjadi gelap.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa anak kecil dan bau obat-obatan menusuk hidungku. Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa aku terbaring di sebuah ranjang empuk serba putih. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan. Menemukan Heiwajima sedang bermain dengan anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun di ranjang sebelahku. Terlihat dia sangat asyik bermain dengan anak itu hingga tak menyadari bahwa aku sudah sadar. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu mereka dan kembali untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tapi saat aku menggerakkan kepalaku kembali menatap langit-langit, lagi-lagi pusing menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Spontan aku mengerang kesakitan, membuat Heiwajima dan anak kecil itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arahku. Heiwajima beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati ranjangku. Diikuti oleh anak kecil itu.

"Kamu sudah sadar, Orihara-kun?" tanyanya.

"Ugh, dimana aku?" tanyaku balik.

"Oh, di klinik Tsugaru milik pamanku. Tepat dua blok dari rumahmu."

"Oh.." ucapku lega saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku berada tidak jauh dari rumah. Sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar kalau Heiwajima telah menyebut namaku. "Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu, anu, aku.. err, aku melihatnya di kartu identitasmu. Maaf kalau aku lancang melihat-lihat isi tasmu," ucapnya tergagap-gagap.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat pipinya yang agak memerah. "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke anak kecil di samping Heiwajima ketika anak itu menarik-narik lengan seragamku.

"Nii-chan, ini obat Nii-chan. Papa lagi banyak kerjaan, jadi dia suruh aku buat ngasih ini ke Nii-chan," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan plastik berisi beberapa butir obat ke arahku.

Aku memandangnya heran. Tetapi kemudian tersenyum padanya dan menerima bungkusan obat yang disodorkan padaku. "Terima kasih, err, anak manis"

"Psyche-chan, kau harus ngenalin diri dulu sebelum ngasih obatnya. Kamu bikin Orihara-niichan bingung tuh." ucap Heiwajima lembut kepada anak kecil di sebelahnya. Heiwajima tampaknya mengetahui bahwa aku tak mengenal anak kecil di sebelahnya itu.

"Aaah, aku lupa Delic-niichan!" ucap anak kecil itu sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dia berdiri di kursinya, merapikan jaket bulu putihnya kemudian memandangku dengan mata besarnya. "Perkenalkan, saya Psyche, asisten Papa Tsugaru. Hajimemashite~" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya. Aku meraih kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya pelan. "Tak usah terlalu formal begitu. Nama Nii-chan Orihara Hibiya."

"Boleh aku panggil Hibiya-nii-chan?"

"U'um, boleh," jawabku, masih sambil tersenyum. Psyche kemudian bersorak senang dan berkata padaku bahwa dia akan mengambil segelas air putih untukku meminum obat. Saat Psyche berlari keluar ruangan, aku beralih memandang Heiwajima yang tampaknya sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku seragamnya.

"Kehilangan sesuatu, Heiwajima-senpai?" tanyaku. Lagi-lagi dia terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mencari handphoneku. Eh, darimana kau tau namaku?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Ace klub sepak bola Raijin Gakuen. Heiwajima Delic. Tampan, tinggi, dan populer. Hampir seluruh sekolah mengenalmu, Heiwajima-senpai," jawabku.

"Oh, begitu," gumamnya lemah dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia kecewa aku menjawab seperti itu. Dan itu membuatku merasa menjadi tidak enak padanya.

"Terima kasih, Heiwajima-senpai." Ucapku tiba-tiba, membuat dia kembali memandang ke arahku. "Terima kasih telah menolongku dan membawaku ke klinik," ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Kulihat pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Ia membalas senyumku dan berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa. Kali ini, aku yakin pasti mukaku juga ikut bersemu merah. Aku sadar, aku semakin menyukainya saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut dan mukanya bersemu merah seperti itu.

Sudah tiga hari sejak peristiwa aku sakit dan ditolong oleh Heiwajima. Sejak tiga hari itu pula, aku dan Heiwajima kini menjadi sedikit lebih akrab. Dan sejak tiga hari itu, aku dan Heiwajima selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Aku perhatikan Heiwajima tidak lagi bermain dengan handphone-nya saat dia bersamaku. Padahal jika bersama dengan Kishitani atau dengan siapapun itu selain diriku, dia pasti berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Dan dia selalu kaget bila aku menyapanya di saat dia sedang berkutat dengan handphone-nya itu, yang kemudian dimasukkan dengan buru-buru di sakunya. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Sejujurnya, aku juga ingin bertanya mengapa ia selalu terlihat bahagia saat melihat layar handphonenya. Apa dia menjadikan sesuatu atau seseorang kesukaannya sebagai wallpapernya? Atau ia memasang foto porno sebagai wallpapernya? Aku menyangkal pertanyaan yang kedua, tapi kupikir itu terlalu pribadi untuk ditanyakan, jadi kuurungkan niat itu.

Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan kali ini. Mencari-cari inspirasi untuk lukisanku selanjutnya. Total aku sudah membuat empat buah dalam seminggu ini. Masih ada waktu tiga hari lagi sampai hari pameran tiba. Yagiri-sensei memberiku jatah untuk melukis lima buah lukisan. Benar-benar setan dia. Sebetulnya aku benar-benar kelelahan, tapi aku tak mau membuat Yagiri-sensei marah. Dan, kalau aku beruntung, akan ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan karyaku dan rela membayar tinggi untuk membeli karyaku. Yah, semoga saja aku beruntung.

Angin dingin yang masuk melalui ventilasi di atas jendela yang tertutup membuatku sedikit menggigil dan mengantuk. Aku melipat kedua tanganku diatas buku yang tadi kubaca. Kemudian kuletakkan kepalaku di atas kedua lenganku, memandangi ke arah luar jendela, ke arah pohon momiji yang sudah mulai kehabisan daunnya. Aku bisa menghitung daun-daun momiji yang belum rontok dari batangnya. Tapi karena rasa kantuk yang amat sangat, di hitungan ke tujuh, aku menutup mataku dan terlelap.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menguncang pelan pundakku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Heiwajima ada di depanku.

"Ah, senpai.." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengucek mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Heiwajima-senpai tersenyum dan bersemu merah melihatku menguap kecil.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Tapi perpustakaan hampir tutup, jadi aku membangunkanmu. Err, kebetulan aku sedang mengembalikan buku saat aku melihatmu tertidur disini," ucapnya. Keperhatikan ia menggaruk-garuk punggung lehernya dan matanya tidak melihat ke arahku saat dia berkata demikian. Aku curiga dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Umm, mau pulang bareng?" ajaknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menggangguk. Kumasukkan buku-buku yang bertebaran di meja ke dalam tasku.

"Senpai tidak ada latihan?" tanyaku saat kami melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju halte di dekat sekolah. Cahaya orange dari matahari yang terbenam membuat rambut Heiwajima yang berwarna pirang berubah menjadi orange.

"Hari ini aku hanya latihan sebentar. Kau tidak melukis hari ini?" jawab Heiwajima.

Aku menatap Heiwajima kaget. Ternyata dia tahu selama ini aku suka melukis. "Eh? Heiwajima-senpai tahu aku suka melukis?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku pernah melihat lukisanmu yang dipajang di ruang guru dekat mejanya Yagiri-sensei. Lukisanmu bagus."

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Aku juga sering melihatmu di ruang klub seni bersama seorang perempuan. Err... dia pacarmu ya? Kalian terlihat akrab." Terdengar keraguan saat Heiwajima menanyakan itu. Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia hanya memandangiku heran.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Dotachin-senpai kalau aku berani merebut Erika-san darinya."

"Eh, Dotachin sudah punya pacar?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Hu'um, senpai tidak tahu?"

"Kukira... ah, sudah lupakan. Tidak penting kok. Ah, kebetulan bisnya sudah datang. Ayo!" Tiba-tiba Heiwajima memegang tanganku dan menarikku memasuki bis yang baru saja datang. Aku tersenyum melihat tanganku yang digenggam erat olehnya. Kuharap dia tidak menoleh ke arahku. Karena kuyakin, mukaku pasti sudah mirip kepiting rebus saat ini.

Sehari menjelang pameran, saat itu sedang pergantian pelajaran ketika ada seorang murid dari kelas sebelah yang memanggilku. Aku keluar dari kelas dan menghampirinya.

"Orihara-kun, kau kehilangan handphone-mu?" tanyanya. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah handphone berwarna hitam ke arahku. Aku mengambil dan memandangi handphone itu di tanganku, memang terlihat familiar, tapi handphone itu bukan milikku.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Tapi sepertinya aku kenal siapa pemilik handphone ini." Aku mengamati sekali lagi handphone di tanganku. Mengingat-ingat dimana aku sering melihat handphone hitam itu.

"Syukurlah. Aku menemukannya di meja lab Komputer hari ini. Saat kubuka, terpasang fotomu sebagai wallpaper, jadi aku kira itu milikmu," jelasnya.

"A-apaku? Fotoku?" Aku kaget mendengar penjelasannya. Langsung kubuka handphone di tanganku dan memang benar apa kata orang di depanku. Fotoku yang sedang tersenyum terpampang sebagai wallpaper di handphone itu. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa mengambil foto itu. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama foto itu. Itu adalah foto yang diambil Psyche-chan saat aku dirawat di klinik Tsugaru. Sepupu Heiwajima-senpai. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar, handphone hitam ini milik Heiwajima-senpai.

"Sepertinya kau tahu siapa pemilik handphone ini. Jadi kuberikan saja padamu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Orihara-kun. Buru-buru nih."

"Ya, thanks, Tanaka-kun," ucapku padanya sebelum dia melengos pergi. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku sambil memandangi handphone yang kini menampilkan folder-folder dan file-file yang tersimpan di memory-nya. Aku menemukan sebuah folder dengan nama 'Subarashii Hibi' kemudian langsung membuka folder itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan folder itu.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, folder itu berisi foto-fotoku. Fotoku saat hendak menyeberang jalan. Fotoku saat duduk di halte. Fotoku saat duduk di bangku bis. Fotoku saat melukis. Fotoku saat makan siang dengan Mikado dan Masaomi, sahabatku. Fotoku bersama Psyche-chan. Fotoku saat tertidur di perpustakaan. Kebanyakan foto-fotoku itu diambil dari jarak jauh. Tidak hanya fotoku, aku juga menemukan foto lain di folder 'Subarashii Hibi' itu. Tapi masih berhubungan dengan diriku. Foto-foto lukisanku. Dan foto rumahku. Tepatnya jendela kamarku.

Aku buru-buru menutup handphone flip itu dan melemparnya ke laciku saat Shiki-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas. Suara benturannya cukup keras sehingga membuat Mikado yang duduk di depanku menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Aku mengecek kembali handphone itu. Handphone itu mati akibat benturan keras tadi. Aku memasukkan handphone itu ke dalam tasku dengan hati-hati. Berharap semoga handphone itu baik-baik saja.

Semua yang dijelaskan Shiki-sensei tidak masuk di kepalaku. Jantungku masih berdetak lumayan cepat mengingat foto-fotoku tadi. Kenapa Heiwajima menyimpan puluhan fotoku di handphonenya? Aku jadi merasa telah dibuntuti selama ini. Bahkan sampai letak kamarku pun dia tahu. Aku bertanya-tanya, sampai sejauh mana kau mengetahui diriku, Heiwajima?

Aku mengacak-acak rambut depanku. Memfokuskan pandanganku ke buku matematika di depanku. Sial, angka-angka itu kini malah berubah menjadi wajah Heiwajima. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup mataku. Aku tak tahu harus merasa takut atau senang mengetahui selama ini Heiwajima suka memotret diriku diam-diam. Kenapa dia memotretku dan menyimpan foto-fotoku? Aku harus mendapatkan jawabannya hari ini sepulang sekolah.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Seharusnya sekarang aku berada di ruang klub seni untuk membantu mengangkati barang-barang yang akan dipamerkan di pameran nanti. Tapi aku menyempatkan diri mengembalikan handphone hitam yang kini di tanganku ini terlebih dahulu. Untung saja handphone itu baik-baik saja dan dapat hidup kembali. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku mendekati ruang klub sepak bola yang pintunya terbuka dengan lebar. Saat hendak mengetuk pintu, Dotachin keluar hampir menabrakku.

"Oh, Hibiya-kun? Ada apa?" tanyanya, heran melihatku yang seharusnya berada di ruang klub seni saat ini, tetapi malah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang klub sepak bola.

"Ah, Dotachin, bisa panggilkan Heiwajima-senpai?" pintaku, sedikit berharap dia menjawab Heiwajima tidak ada di dalam ruang klub saat ini. Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit gugup bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Oh, Heiwajima-kun? Bentar ya." Kulihat Dotachin kembali memasuki ruangan klub. Aku sedikit bergeser ke samping pintu agar tidak mengganggu orang yang ingin melewati pintu. Dapat kurasakan saat ini jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Setengah diriku menginginkan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menggenggam erat-erat handphone di tanganku.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ada seseorang yang hampir terjatuh saat keluar dari ruangan klub sepak bola. Aku spontan menoleh dan segera menyadari bahwa seseorang yang hampir terjatuh itu adalah seseorang yang aku cari tadi. Heiwajima sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku. Nafasnya sedikit memburu dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Maaf lama, Orihara-kun, tadi aku baru saja mau ganti baju dan Shinra mengambil seragamku, jadi aku yah sedikit berlari-lari tadi di dalam," ucapnya sedikit terengah-engah. Selesai dia berbicara begitu, baru kusadari bahwa dia kini memakai seragam sekolah dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka semua. Wajahku panas saat melihat tangannya dadanya yang bidang. Aku menelan ludahku saat kupusatkan perhatianku pada tulang selangkanya. Begitu menggoda, membuatku ingin melingkarkan lengan kecilku di lehernya dan menciumi pundaknya.

Aku menutup mataku dan buru-buru membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor itu sebelum aku benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi sungguh, badan Heiwajima benar-benar membuatku lemas. Tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar telanjang di depan mataku, menatapku dengan lembut dan nafasnya sedikit memburu seperti saat ini. Membelai pipiku dengan lemah lembut, lalu menciumku. Argh, berhenti menatap badannya, Hibiya!

"Orihara-kun? Ada apa kau mencariku?" Pikiran kotorku tentang Heiwajima buyar saat dia menanyai kedatanganku yang langsung membuatku ingat kembali tujuanku datang menemuinya.

"Ah, I-ini, aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Ini milikmu kan?" Dengan tangan agak gemetar, aku menyerahkan handphone hitam itu kepada Heiwajima. Kulihat Heiwajima kaget, mengangguk pelan kemudian mengambil handphone itu dengan tangan yang juga gemetar.

Diam lama. Aku memberanikan diri menatap Heiwajima. Heiwajima menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan aku tahu sesuatu itu.

"Kau..." Heiwajima mulai berbicara kembali. "Apa kau melihat isi handphoneku?" tanyanya. Matanya yang tadi tertutup kini menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf..."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Orihara-kun."

Aku menghela nafas, memantapkan diri untuk menanyai Heiwajima tentang foto-fotoku di handphonenya. "Kenapa... kenapa kau punya foto-foto tentang diriku di handphonemu, Heiwajima-senpai?" Kini, gantian aku yang menatapnya, meminta jawaban darinya.

Kuperhatikan Heiwajima memundurkan badannya sedikit dan menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain selain diriku. Kuberanikan diri melangkah mendekatinya dan dia semakin memundurkan badannya. Berusaha menjauhiku.

"Itu... anu.. aku... karena aku..."

"Karena kau kenapa, Senpai?" tanyaku memojokkannya. Kuperhatikan dia berhenti memundurkan badannya. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba tanganku ditariknya dan dia memelukku. Aku kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Bisa kurasakan wangi cologne yang dia pakai. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup cepat. Dan yang paling bisa kurasakan adalah hangat tubuhnya saat dia memelukku erat.

"_Suki da_..." bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan membuatku hampir tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dia katakan. Tapi kata 'suki' yang kudengar cukup jelas membuat wajahku langsung panas seketika. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatapku lembut. Kedua tangannya memegangi lenganku. Seolah tidak mengijinkan aku kabur darinya.

Aku membalas tatapannya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi di lenganku kini berada di pipiku. Ibu jarinya membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Maaf, Orihara-kun, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu hingga aku tidak bisa tidak memandangi wajahmu sehari saja. Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku sangat senang ternyata Heiwajima mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Ia membalas senyumanku. Sedikit demi sedikit, Heiwajima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya berhembus di sekitar bibirku. Dengan spontan aku menutup mataku. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menekan bibirku dengan lembut. Imajinasiku beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan pelan, Heiwajima menggerakkan bibirnya. Hal itu menyadarkanku untuk membalas ciumannya agar dia tahu bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum dengan manis kepadaku. Tangan kanannya yang masih berada di pipiku menarik kepalaku untuk kembali melumat bibirku. Ciuman kedua sedikit berbeda dengan yang pertama. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan dia membuka bibirnya saat menciumku. Aku bisa merasakan rasa bibirnya di bibirku, manis dan sangat menggoda. Aku langsung kecanduan dengan bibirnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Tanpa kami sadari, ciuman kami menjadi semakin liar. Dia memiringkan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman kami. Dia menjilat bibir bawahku sebagai tanda mengajak lidahku bermain dengan lidahnya. Aku membuka mulutku, mengijinkannya untuk menjelajahi isi mulutku. Tetapi, ketika lidahnya hendak memasuki mulutku, ada suara orang terjatuh yang cukup keras tepat di samping kami berdua berdiri. Dengan segera aku menjauhkan diri dari Heiwajima dan menyadari bahwa kami berdua masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa yang mendorongku?!"

Aku dan Heiwajima menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja jatuh mencium lantai. Kemudian, aku melihat banyak orang, anggota klub sepak bola tepatnya, berdiri di belakang pintu dekat dengan aku dan Heiwajima berdiri. Aku sangat yakin mereka telah melihat seluruh adegan yang aku dan Heiwajima lakukan barusan. Mukaku langsung memerah karena malu dan aku mencoba menyembunyikannya di dada Heiwajima. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di badanku, mengerti dengan keadaanku yang saat ini ingin menyembunyikan diri.

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

"Wow, nice show, Delic~" Kudengar salah satu dari mereka berkomentar.

"Kalian berdua sepertinya butuh kamar." Suara yang lain.

"Delic, cium aku juga!"

"Yes! Aku menang! Benar kan yang kubilang kalau Heiwajima itu gay. Now, gimme your money, guys!"

Selain komentar-komentar itu, juga ada banyak siulan sebagai back sound. Aku juga bisa mendengar beberapa dari mereka meledeki Heiwajima. Aku menggenggam kemeja Heiwajima dengan erat. Ya Tuhan, aku merasa malu setengah mati sekarang sampai-sampai aku berharap aku bisa menghilang dari tempat ini bersama Heiwajima.

"Who's the lucky boy, Delic~?" Aku mendengar seseorang bertanya dan aku merasa ada yang menepuk tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh dia, Shinra!"

"Ahahaha~ aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya~ Tapi dia tampak manis juga, Delic~"

"Brengsek kau Shinra! Brengsek kalian semua! Cepat latihan atau aku tidak akan membantu kalian di pertandingan berikutnya!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Kejamnyaaaaa~"

"LATIHAN SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MELEMPAR KALIAN SEMUA KE LAPANGAN!" Heiwajima menggeram, mengancam teman-teman seklubnya. Dengan segera mereka semua patuh dan berlari menuju ke lapangan sebelum Heiwajima benar-benar melempar mereka ke lapangan. Aku sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa sekarang koridor tempat aku dan Heiwajima berdiri sudah sepi. Aku masih menggenggam kemeja Heiwajima. Aku yakin mukaku pasti sangat merah sekarang. Aku mendengar Heiwajima menghela nafas. Kemudian dia membelai kepalaku lembut.

"Maafkan kebodohan anggotaku, Orihara-kun,"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Kita yang bodoh, Heiwajima-senpai. Lupa kalo kita masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Sungguh bodoh," Aku menghela nafas pelan, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah kejadian barusan.

"Ya, kita yang bodoh dan lepas kendali," Heiwajima tertawa pelan. Mendengarnya tertawa sedekat ini membuatku ikut tertawa dan mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataannya.

"Orihara-kun, angkat wajahmu." Kudengar Heiwajima memintaku untuk mengangkat wajahku. Tanpa curiga apapun, aku mengangkat wajahku, dengan senyuman yang masih tersungging di bibirku. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'klik' dan saat aku sadar, Heiwajima telah memotretku. Tapi kali ini dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Aku menampar pelan lengannya.

"Berhenti memotretku," ucapku dengan nada seolah-olah marah. Lagi-lagi, dengan tiba-tiba Heiwajima memotretku.

"Bahkan saat marah pun kau terlihat manis~" ucap Heiwajima, memandangi layar handphone-nya. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan mengusap pipiku.

Mendengar kata-kata Heiwajima barusan membuat wajahku memerah lagi dan jantungku berdebar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya agar dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku saat ini yang memerah.

"Boleh aku memakai foto ini untuk wallpaperku?" ucap Heiwajima sambil menunjukkan foto yang barusan dia ambil. Wajah marahku yang dibilangnya manis.

"Wajahku jelek sekali. Nggak boleh!"

"Ayolah~ boleh ya?" pinta Heiwajima sambil memasang tampang memohon. Mukanya lucu saat dia memohon seperti ini, membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus membayar royalti karena kau telah memotretku diam-diam," ucapku, setengah bercanda. Selesai mengucapkan itu, Heiwajima menarikku dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Sangat lembut dan juga sangat singkat. Membuatku belum sempat membalas kecupannya.

"Segini cukup?" tanya Heiwajima. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku tahu kalau wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Aku mendorong badannya, cukup keras, hingga ia menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Heiwajima baru akan mengeluarkan keluhannya ketika aku menarik kepalanya dan membalas mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini cukup lama. Pelan-pelan aku melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menatapnya lembut. Jarak antara wajah kami sangat dekat, membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya di bibirku.

"Lebih dari cukup," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Heiwajima mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tanganku yang sedang menyentuh pipinya. Ibu jarinya membelai lemput punggung tanganku.

"Aku memotretmu banyak sekali, seharusnya kau memperoleh royalti lebih banyak lagi."

Senyumanku makin melebar mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Heiwajima barusan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan. Dan satu lagi Heiwajima-senpai," aku dengar dia menggumam sambil menciumi telapak tanganku. "Kau tidak perlu lagi memandangi fotoku setiap hari, karena aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, disampingmu."

Heiwajima tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataanku barusan. Dia kembali melumat bibirku sambil mendekapku erat. Ya, aku akan selalu berada disamping Heiwajima, mungkin selamanya, karena aku juga menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai Heiwajima.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N: Ini sebenernya fanfic lamaku yg aku post di lj dan blogspot punyaku dengan judul sama tapi pairingnya beda dan aku ganti chara ama diskripsi sifatnya biar ngepas ama Delic ama Hibiya (tapi kayaknya agak OOC ya? Gomen~). Aku lagi kena writer's block, makanya bingung mau ngetik apaan. Ditambah sibuk nyiapain AFA ama mulai masuk kuliah lagi, semakin terbengkalai lah itu penpikku~ uhuhuhu (TwT) Tetep tunggu Three of Us ya~


End file.
